


Like Tomorrow Doesn't Exist.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Crushes, Domestic Violence, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an Avenger and in a long term relationship. But everything goes exactly the opposite how it should. Can one of your friends be there for you? Maybe even two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Tomorrow Doesn't Exist.

“You are nothing!” he roared as he punched me in the stomach. Funny. I can beat up dangerous assasins, trained soldiers even crazy aliens but I couldn’t even touch this man.

“You are just a bitch who can do nothing. You are worthless.” It was a moment that I couldn’t decide did his words hurt more or his punches.

“If I kill you today, right now! Do you think anyone will care? No! You know why? Because nobody loves you. But you can’t blame anyone. Look at you. Who could ever love you?”

He would beat me, punch me, kick me untill he would get tired. I wouldn’t even get up from floor where he hurt me so bad. I wouldn’t have any power to do so. Until next day… Next day I would get up and get dressed. Cover all the purple marks he left on my body then go back to tower. 

“You look paler than usual are you okay?” Steve asked me. His big, warm, gentle hand softly touching my upper arm. His bright blue eyes full of kindness looking at me with worry.

“I am good Stevie.” I said giving him a fake smile to hide the real pain. I had no idea who said that but the dude was right. It kinda was my life motto.

“Are you sure? I mean… You know you can tell me, tell us everything right?”

“I know.”  I said. I didn’t wanted to talk about it. He knew me. All these people knew me and if I would let them look longer than usual they would get it. And I could not let that happen.

“(y/n)...” he whispered.

“Come on. We will be late.” I said and started to walk. I could feel his eyes on me. His big dream blue eyes full of concern.

***

“What the hell is this!” I heard Natasha. We were changing after the training buy I thought I was alone and that Nat was at shower. Which I was wrong and it was bad. Like very bad. She was staring at the head size bruise on my back. From a kick of my dear boyfriend Tom.

“(y/n) you better explain. And don’t try that it happened at training shit. I am training with you, Steve is training with you and both of us would never hit this strong. What the fuck is this?”

“It is nothing Nat. It is… just and accident.”

“The fuck it is! Don’t lie to me (y/n). And turn your front.” she said I was in my sports bra and panties so I couldn’t hide the purple-green marks all over my stomach and legs, arms. I faced her painfully slow and her jaw dropped to floor when she saw my body.

“What is happening (y/n)?” she asked. 

“Nothing really. I gotta go.” I said and threw my dress over my head. And ran away from there. I returned home. Where Tom was waiting for me which kind of was scary.

“How was your day bitch?” he asked. Drunk. I had no idea what was happening with my life. How did I end up here? How did I end up in this deep of shit? My phone beeped but before I could look at it Tom grabbed it from my hands.

“Steve?” he asked. Oh my holy fuck…

And before I could say anything his big hand found my neck and he started to choke me. He was tall. Like 6 foot 1 tall. And he was lifting me upper and upper. I couldn’t breath my legs were kicking the air but he wasn’t letting me go.

“Are you fucking anyone behind my back huh? Are you cheating on me your worthless whore!” he let me go the moment before I started losing my vision. I was on the floor trying to breath hard. He kicked my stomach and said:

“I am going to bar with guys. You better stay home or I will kill you. Heard me?” he said and closed the door behind himself. I still was coughing like crazy and was trying so hard to stop the tears. I looked at my phone. It was a message from Stevr:

_ “(y/n) are you okay? Nat is going crazy? What is happening?” _

I quickly typed:

_ “Everything is good. Nothing is happening.”  _ and put some ice to my neck to minimize the bruising. My whole body hurt and I couldn’t stop the tears.

What did I do to deserve this. Was I really that useless whore Tom was talking about? Did I really worth nothing? I showered quietly and went to bed still crying. I had no idea where Tom was when I woke up. I went to wash my face and saw that I had a big, scary and purple hand mark around my neck. I could not cover it with make up. I could not wear a turtle neck it was June. I took a deep breath and called Tony. Told him I had a thing to do and couldn’t come to tower for a few days. Thank god Nat didn’t talk with Tony about what she saw on my body so Tony was cool, he said to call if I needed anything.

I had few texts from Steve and from Nat but I didn’t answer any of them. I turned off my phone after a while. Tom came home few hours later and was angry. I had no idea where he was all night, with whom he was or what he did but he was angry.

“Why are you not at work whore?” he asked.

“I couldn’t go. My neck…”

“Well if you weren’t such a slut nothing would happen to your neck.” he said. 

“Tom…”

“Come here.” he said. I was too scared to not go. He was sitting on the couch his long legs wide open.

“Suck my cock.” he said and unzipped his pants. I could feel the disgust taking all over my body.

“Why are you sitting there whore? I told you. Suck. My. Cock.” and I did. I sucked his cock and vomited after he came in my mouth. I cried for hours after that. It was disgusting. I felt disgusting. I didn’t get out of the house for few days. I couldn’t. My neck was still deep purple and Tom abused me, raped me, beat me all these days. I didn’t eat properly, I didn’t sleep. I just cried.

My phone was still off and I had no idea how to live with myself.

It was a week later when someone knocked on our door. I went to open and as I opened it Steve and Clint were standing in front of me. I was shocked. I never told team where I lived or how to find me. But now they were here. They knew that I had a relationship. They knew his name but nothing more. They never met Tom.

“(Y/n)?” Steve asked his eyes focusing on my neck. His voice was full of fear and shock.

“What are you doing here? Why are you two here?” I asked. I was terrified. If Tom knew they were here. Oh god. He was going to kill me.

“Who did this to you?” Clint asked as his hand touched my neck.

“It was an accident.” I said.

“Was it your boyfriend? Did he hurt you?” Clint kept asking. Steve was shocked. He was looking at me, at my bruises with big eyes. His hands were in fists and I could feel the anger building in him.

“(y/n)! What the fuck are you doing there?” we heard Tom. If I wasn’t scared enough few seconds ago I was terrified now. 

“You have to go.” I said as I tried to close the door but Steve held the door and Clint stepped in. Tom saw it. Saw us. Both Steve and Clint stepped in and closed the door. They pulled me behind themselves and used their bigger bodies shielding me. From Tom.

“Whi the fuck are you two? What the fuck are you doing at my home? With my bitch?” he said. 

“She is not a bitch. And she sure is not yours.” I heard Steve’s death cold voice. He was furious. 

“What do you know blondie? Huh? She is nothing. But she is mine, I made sure of it.” Tom smirked. He wasn’t as build as Steve and Clint but he was taller than both of them. And he was trouble. He wasn’t afraid of any trouble.

“Did you hurt her? Did you do all this to her?” Clint asked. I could feel his anger too and it wasn’t do any good to me.

“You have no idea what else I made to her. Oh boy.... She is such a good cock slut.” he said and I couldn’t hold the sob that escaped my lips.

“She is no more staying here. Lets go (y/n). Lets pack your things. You are done here.” Clint said and offered me his hand. I tooked it and we went to my room for my clothes but we had to walk pass Tom. He smirked and tried to throw a punch to me. Steve held his hand and Clint kept walking behind me. Tom and Steve were having an intense glaring contest. So Steve didn’t see the kick Tom threw at me. It hit my ribs and I bend to floor. Tom took the advantage of it and kicked my head. I heard the hitting sound. My head hitting the wall. And everything went black.

***

“Hello darling.” I heard Steve’s voice as I felt someone softly touch my forehead. I opened my eyes and met his mesmerizing blue ones. He smiled. It was a tired smile. He had a week long beard on his handsomr face. It was so strange to see him with beard. Steve was always clean shaven.

“Hi Cap.” I said. I was thirsty and Steve somehow read my mind and gave me a glass of water. I drank it slowly and tried to remember what happened. Steve took the glass from me and his big gentle hands found my small cold ones. He took them and warmed them. He kissed the back of my right hand and smiled at me.

“Do you have any pain?” 

“No. But… Steve what happened to me?”

“It is complicated. You… You didn’t come to tower for a week and Clint and I came to your apartment. You had a big hand print around your little neck and I was terrified doll. I couldn’t even imagine how could anyone hurt a doll like you. I mean except the battle field. As in person. How anyone could hurt you. How could anyone dare. Then we met your ‘boyfriend’. And I am sorry (y/n). I couldn’t protect you. I am so sorry.”

“Steve… It…”

“But I need to know one thing. Well maybe few things but this one is the most important. Why didn’t you tell anyone doll? We would be there for you. I would be there for you. I could have killed him just for you. I wouldn’t care it was illegal or wrong to kill. I would have killed him. Hell. If Clint wasn’t there to stop me. Tell me that we needed to take you to hospital he wouldn’t be breathing right now. Why didn’t you let me know doll?” Steve asked. I was trying to stop the tears but he was so nice and caring… Steve put his arms around me and caresed my back as I sobbed on his chest. His lips were firmly pressed to my head and I knew he wouldn’t let me go. After a while I calmed down and we talked. I told him everything. How he beat me how he raped me. How he called me names. Steve listened and held me. And that moment I think this was all I needed. 

“He won’t even think about you again. I promise you that. I won’t let him. You are safe now.” he said. I was tired from all that confession and crying. He layed next to me and let me use him as a pillow. It’s been such a long time since someone held me in their arms while I slept it felt nice. Steve felt nice.

I woke up next to Steve again but this time I was sleeping on his chest and his arms were around my body. I opened my eyes and watched him for some time. He was asleep. Asleep like he hadn’t slept for a long time. He looked serene but under it there was worry. I knew him good enough to see that.

“Good morning.” he said and kissed my temple.

“Good morning.” I answered blushing. His touches, his kisses were full of love and that was something I wasn’t used to.

“I am going to bring us some breakfast. You stay here. Okay?” he asked. I nodded. It has been quiet a time since I last ate but Steve didn’t need to know that.

Few minutes after Steve was gone there was a knock on the door and Bruce slowly came in. With a shy smile on his face. Well almost everything about Bruce was shy but it was making him extremely cute.

“Hi (y/n).” he said.

“Hey…” I said back. 

“I just wanted to check if everything was allright. Where is Cap?”

“Went to fix some breakfast.”

“Good. I guess you haven’t eaten much this week.” he said.

“Yeah.”

“Can I check your ribs?” he said and I lifted my shirt. There were big nasty bruises and white bandages.

“You need to take it easy for a while. Have a rest. I can’t do anything to make this process faster but rest will help.” he said and changed my bandages. Then he took care of the nasty cut on the side of my forehead which was caused by hitting the wall. He finished all his work before Steve returned and went back.

Steve and I ate in silence. But it wasn’t a disturbing one. It was a good silence. I knew Steve was watching me probably thinkng about all the things I told him last night. He now knew how all the bruises, scars happened. Why they happened, who did them.

“He never deserved you.” he said softly. Lookimg directly into my eyes. I gave him a tired smile. What could I say? ‘Yeah bastard was just lucky on that?’

“You shouldn’t have let him do this (y/n). He had no right. Look at you. Look how pretty, how strong you are. No one can do anything like this, say things he said to you. You are none of the things he said. You just are not. You are the best and I know it. God knows how many moths I spent watching you. Watching how wonderful you are. Damn it (y/n) you have no idea how wonderful you are.” he said. I couldn’t look in his eyes. I wasn’t used to this. I wasn’t used to someone telling me good things, that I was okay, I was wonderful. I wasn’t used to hearing positive things. If he would tell me how terrible, worhless I am it would not effect me that much but this… This was bad. He put his two fingers under my chin and softly lifted my face. He was looking at me like a I was something that was important and I could feel the tears building in my eyes. He smiled and moved closer to me. 

“You are perfect (y/n). Like it or not. You are perfect. Perfect to me. And I don’t care what that Tom told about you. What he did to you. All I care is that you are with me right now. Your body doesn’t need me to heal. But I will be very happy if you will let me heal what is inside. I don’t know how to do that but… I know I will do anything you want, anything you need. I can be there for you. If you need to cry you can cry on me. If you need to hear that you are beautiful I can tell you you are beautiful. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and trust me I have seen a lot. I saw a war, I saw the vintage, I saw this century. I saw a lot of ugly and disgusting so when I see the beauty,” he said his free hand caresing the sideof my face “when I see the beauty (y/n) I can recognise it. And you, doll, are the most breath taking creature I have ever seen.” he said placing a gentle kiss to my lips. My heart ached to that kiss. Never I had in my life such a gentle kiss. No one was that careful that good with me. A tear rolled down my cheek and Steve’s hand caught it.

“We can do better together. We can make our lives better. Both yours and mine. And I want ti try it. I want to try us. I know we will be perfect for each other. I always loved you (y/n). But you had Tom and I thought that you were happy with him and I stayed away. I hided my feelings. Damn me for that. I wish I would try to steal you from him. So maybe he wouldn’t hurt you anymore. But what’s done is done and I don’t want to waste another moment without you by my side.”

“Steve… Look at me. You don’t want this. I am not a girl. I am the left ruins of a girl. You shouldn’t have this.”

“If ruins are this gorgeous I want to see what will happen when the girl will come back.” he whispered softly.

“What if the girl is long gone? What if she can’t come back?”

“Ruins are still gorgeous.” he said and kissed me. Longer this time. But as gentle as before. I held on his arms and he gently held my hips. He wasn’t touching me like he owned me. Hell he wasn’t even touching me that could hurt abd it was a miracle. My body was full of scars, bruises and cuts but he wasn’t hurting me. He was unbeliveable.

“Well, well.” we heard Tony’s amused voice. I blushed and Steve did too. But he had that cute puppy smile and hopeful eyes on his too damn handsome face so…

“And I was thinking you would need someone to cheer you up but look at you so cozy… I am shocked Cap. Your innosence is literally gone. You touched a girl my gosh!” he fake gasped.

“Tony!” I said. He winked at me abd came sat next to us.

“So did you Capt’n told you about your new floor that you are sharing with him?”

“No I didn’t. Yet.” Steve said looking a bit annoyed. Well we were having a moment and Tony interrupted so… But I still was in Steve’s arms so I was happy. I wasn’t sure if he was aware that his thumb was caresing my hip or that his arms were making me feel in my personal heaven. I wasn’t sure if he had any idea about his effect on me but it was perfect. 

“How are you?” Tony asked seriously. I gave him a soft smile. I felt like I was stronger in Steve’s arms. He was making mr feel safe which I hadn’t felt for a while. I leaned on his chest.

“I am better.” I said honestly. 

“Good. I talked with lawyers and that motherfucker will be in jail for at least ten years and they still are working on it.” he said. Steve’s grip on me thightened and he kissed my shoulder.

“Thank you Tony.”

“Oh don’t thank me I am pretty happy using my lawyers for this. I am having my fun. But… I gotta go now you crazy kids do whatever you do nowadays.” he said and left.

“You good?” Steve asked me his lips caresing my shoulders and neck.

“I am free I think.” I said. 

“Even if they will let him go you have me. I won’t let him even say your name.”

“Thank you Steve.” I said softly. He kissed me on my shoulder.

“Hey… You are worth everything.” he said.

***

“(y/n), are you ready?” I heard Steve’s gentle voice. I looked up from my make up table and met his handsome face.

“Almost.” I said applying my lipstick.

“I have no idea why you need all this paint.” he said looking at my make up brushes and bronzers.

“It is because you are a boy.”

“You are god damn beautiful you don’t need all this. I mean I saw you with no make up a lot of times. When you just woke up, when you were all bloody and sweaty from a battle hell I even saw you after that animal named Tom hurt you that you were all purple but you always were the most beautiful god damn thing I had ever layed my eyes on.” he said. I looked at him my cheeks all pink.

“Stop it.”

“But it is true.” He said casually. 

“Come on we will be late.” I said standing up. He offered me his arm as always. I took it and he pulled me closer.

“We are celebrating our own anniversary. Both of us are here. I really don’t think we can be late.”

“Oh shut uo you smarty.” I said. It was like a dream. Me and Steve were celebrating our fifth year together and I still couldn’t believe. We had 5 wonderfull years together him never even rising his voice at me. Me never crying except the times he made me too happy.

After a long time in hell now I was living my own heaven and Steve was my angel. Steve was perfect and I couldn’t believe how lucky I was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and spending your time on my work. I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos, comments...  
> If you have any requests I am happy to hear.


End file.
